


Captured

by Loveinghybrid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveinghybrid/pseuds/Loveinghybrid
Summary: Sam sends Dean and Castiel on a hunt to get rid of a small vampire nest. Something simple. No hunt ever turns out simple in the end for Dean and this time Castiel is caught up.





	1. Simply Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Art created by [dizzojay](https://dizzojay.livejournal.com/514803.html)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam sends Dean and Castiel on a simple hunt. But for Dean, no hunt ever turns out as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was done for the SPN Reverse Bang. The art that inspired this can be found [here](https://dizzojay.livejournal.com/514803.html)  
> I hope I did justice to this amazing artists work.

“So just vampires right?” Dean asks staring at Sam.

“Yup so are you sure you don’t need me?” Sam responds.

“Yeah Cas and I have this. Simple enough go in cut some heads and back in time to have dinner. A piece of the pie.” Dean says staring at the machete he picked up.

“Don’t you mean piece of cake?” Castiel asks puzzled walking into the room.

“Forget it Cas. Let’s go.” Dean says grabbing his coat and heading up the stairs.

The drive to the nest was quiet but not like an awkward silence. Their time in the car was always silent but never awkward. As if there wasn't a need to talk and when they did it was brief. No need to fill the silence with mindless chatter.

Finally reaching the nest something seemed off. It was not like any others they encountered. To be honest it had seemed to be abandoned. But if Sam said them was something there had to be. Both on their guard decide to split up. Castiel took the front and Dean took the back of the barn. As he approached the area Castiel sensed something was not right. Although his powers were almost all gone when he got close enough he could sense who they were dealing with but this time his sense warned him too late.

On the other side of the barn, Dean noticed there had been no movement in weeks if not months. Something wasn’t right and as he got closer to the door he noticed it was newly opened webs were freshly broken and the dirt at the bottom of the door was just scraped up by it. A faint familiar smell began to grab his attention but he could not pinpoint it and the doorway was darker then it should have been, almost pitch black.

As they both hit the doorway the room was too pitch black to recognize anything but simultaneously Castiel’s senses hit and Dean figured out why the smell was so familiar.

“Dean watch out it’s a…..” 

“Cas run it’s…” 

Before either could warn the other they were knocked out almost instantly. So much for Sam’s quick nest takedown.

Three Months prior

The planning took months but this revenge needed to be perfect. How better to take down my protégé, Alister thought as he pieced it all together. It had been only a few days since he got back from hell. As he was clawing his way out of hell Alistair planned every detail to his revenge. Being down by his protege and his little brother rubbed him worse than Crowley did. 

Alistair was not one to be trifled with. He was known as the worst demon in the pits of Hell. In fact, it was almost guaranteed that he could make any soul break on his table. That’s why getting Dean Winchester to break had been so sweet. Everyone claimed that Dean was the Righteous Man. The one to bring an end to Lucifer’s reign. But he cracked faster than an egg being dropped ten feet high. Alistair revealed at his accomplishment of breaking the unbreakable.  
Before Alistair could be 100% sure Dean was fully ready an army of angels to hell and took him out. Alistair knew then it was a great opportunity. Having Dean on Earth with the skills he had would come in handy. Alistair just needed to get him to reveal all Dean had become during his stay in hell. Who Dean had become was who he was and Alistair knew that he was not the righteous man everyone had come to know. Or at least that is what he had thought before he was sent back to hell.

Alistair revenge was in his opinion perfect. He would show Dean how he really was and that there was no way to go back to who he thought he was. What better way to do that then torture. It was what Alistair was best at anyways. He just needed to get him without alerting him to his intentions. So as he put his plan in motion. Step one would be to trap him and the only way he could do that without complications and make a hunt that Dean would not pass up but would not bring his brother along.

In order to find out what Dean would go to without help, Alistair had him watched. After a month and a half, he had his patterns down, even the factor of the angel. Alistair didn't want any hiccups. So now that he had that part of the plan it was time for step two. Alistair had his lackeys impersonate vampires and began to make a case for Dean. 

Although Alistair thought it was full proof he had a few bumps in the road. He never factored in other hunters. But he had no choice but to let them come and go. They would see nothing there but the reports would keep coming. Alistair had a man on the inside to make sure the news reports kept appearing and made sure they would appeal to Dean.

Once Dean became interested all there was was a waiting game. Alistair would be waiting for his best to take Dean. He knew how Dean thought and used it to his advantage. Alistair had all the entrances covered and made sure there was no way for him to suspect anything. 

The only thing Alistair did not expect was the Angel. He had been certain that there was no way he would come, but his intel was wrong and he would deal with that later. In a way it was a plus, having the angel that took Dean from his full potential. As Alistair sat in the middle of the room he heard it all go down. First, the angel and then Dean it was perfect and worked better than assumed.

"Why didn't he sense me?" Alistair said looking down at the unconscious angel on the floor.


	2. Close Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally waking up Dean finds out what really happened at the nest.

"What happened?" Dean said groggily as he attempted to focus on his surroundings.

"It looks to be like it was all a trap and we are in some sort of a locked room," Castiel stated.

"Oh really? How did we get here and who did this?" Dean asked as he pulled down on the chains that held him up. Looking around the room was dingy and dark. one of the walls had a small barred window that seemed to have leaked in rainwater. They had to have been in an older building from the brickwork. The only way out would be the door which if he could get free knew wouldn't be unlocked knowing his luck.

"Alistair," Castiel responded.

"He is dead. Not possible." Dean replied.

"No. He is very much alive. It was what I was trying to tell you before I was knocked out." Castiel insisted.

"How? You know what nevermind. Do your thing you do and get us out of here." Dean said quickly still trying to break free. How did I not know? Dean thought to himself.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? You do it all the time?" Dean asked confused.

"They have some kind of ward on the chains preventing me from doing so," Castiel replied.

"So how are we supposed to get out of here?" Dean asked impatiently.

"I don't know," Castiel said.

Hours passed and still no one, not even footsteps. Dean would no quit trying to escape but the chains would not budge. He made his wrists bloody but still no give. Castiel Couldn't get free even if he wanted to. His hands were chained but also had pins holding the chains in place which would make the damage worse. Sitting down not able to get up also made it difficult to break free. Evaluating the situation Dean figured the only way to get free was to be taken out of the room and attempting the escape then so until that point they just had to save their energy.

After a while, footsteps and wheels from what was believed to be a cart began to come towards the door. As the door unlocked there stood Alistar with a cart covered with a black cloth. Once Dean saw him he knew what was going on.

"Why don't you just let him go? I am who you're wanting anyways." Dean suggested.

"Oh, he deserves it as much as you do if not more. Isn't that right Castiel?" Alistair said as he shut the door behind him.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked looking down at Castiel.

"Yes, Castiel. Why don't you tell him." Alistair said with a grin on his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I have never met you." Castiel said quit puzzled.

"Oh, you may not remember me from when you and your army stormed hell for the righteous man Dean. But I saw you." Alistair explained as he pulled the cloth off the table exposing the tools underneath it and allowing it to drop to the ground. He picked up one tool at a time and examining it before placing it back down.

"Yes he pulled me out of hell but he did that by himself. Right, Cas?" Dean asked.

"No. He is right." Castiel replied.

"So an army came and got me, but how did no one know?" Dean inquired.

"They didn't make it." Castiel bluntly said.

"So an army of angel's died to get me out? No that is impossible." Dean said in disbelief.

"Yes all so sweet it makes me sick. How about we get on with this. Storytime is over and now it is time to get back to work." Alistair said holding up what looked to be a silver long nail when he turned to the two. "Thank you for making my decision a lot easier for me Dean." He said stepping towards Castiel.

"No. I'm the one you really want." Dean pleaded, but it was too late Alistair had already started placing the nail into Castiel's right temple which was shortly followed by screams of pain. Once Alistair got bored with using Castiel as a pin cushion he turned his attention to Dean.

"Now this is the main event. Time to break you yet again Dean. I wonder how long it will take this time around." Alistair said before gliding a blade over his chest. Not too deep but enough to get draw blood and get Dean to cringe in pain.

Hours of torture occurred until at least one of them passed out if not both. It took a day if not two before Dean had been given any form of food or drink. Which he believed it was just to prevent him from dying. But he was never freed from the chains nor was he able to free Castiel. When it was time to eat the chains were given leeway and would drop down but only after the food was brought in and the door secured. After would seem to be weeks of ongoing torture Dean seemed to let the thought of escape bypass him.

"I don't think we will find a way out," Dean admitted sitting next to Castiel.

"Don't worry Sam will find us." Castiel tried to reassure him.

"It's been too long there is no way he would find us by now," Dean stated.

"I'm sure he will find us. You're his brother." Castiel said.

"I don't know Cas. Maybe I don't want him to." Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Castiel looked puzzled at the statement.

"He is better off without me. I only bring trouble. I mean look at you." Dean says wiping away fresh blood dripping down from Castiel's mouth.

"That is not true Dean. You both need each other if you are to overcome all of this. I will be fine Dean. Don't worry about me." Castiel said looking into Dean's piercing green eyes with a look of concern.

"I need you too," Dean said staring back into Castiel's eyes but before more could be said a slight tug on his wrists broke his concentration. Before they knew it Dean was pulled to his feet.

As the days went on Dean and Castiel got closer and even in the grim of all the torture there seemed to be some light in it all. Alistair thought the key to Dean's downfall would be Castiel but unknowingly it was his strength. With Castiel there, Dean fought through the thoughts of giving up and letting Alistair get what he is wanting.

Dean would never admit but the strength he got from Castiel was more than a friend pulling off the strength of another. Dean felt conflicted by how he felt and who he felt it for. It was Cas, someone who at first he didn't believe existed that became a vital person on hunts. With the situation now the closeness and intimate situation, things seemed to reveal what was underneath the rough edges that were Dean Winchester.

Castiel had always had a love for humanity but when it came to Dean there was something more there. Something that drew Cas to pull Dean out of hell, to follow him even when he didn't understand what Dean was doing. Now watching helplessly as Alistair tortured Dean and seeing him so weak but yet so strong made his love for humanity grow. There was more than just love for humanity and Castiel could not figure out what it was even as he stared into Dean's eyes.

 

Time began to blend together and stand still all at once during their times together. With the time longer their feelings got stronger and it showed in their body language. Dean began sitting closer and the tension between the two got thicker, but before they knew it dean was pulled back up.


	3. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wih a little help from an unlikely source, Sam is able to track down Dean and Castiel.

One week after the hunt...

"Thank you, Garth. If you hear anything please give me a call." Sam said with concern before hanging up the phone. Where could they be? he thought to himself. There was no trace of either Dean or Castiel and no one knew where they could be. So Sam decided to retrace their steps because such a simple hunt should not have gone on this long.

The longer Sam search the colder the trail got. As the weeks went by Sam became more obsessed with what could have been. After many failed leads he finally gave in and sought the help of Crowley. But as luck would be Crowley sought him out first.

"Hello, Darling. It seems we have a bit of a problem." Crowley said.

"What have you done with Dean and Cas?" Sam insisted pointing his .45 at Crowley.

"It wasn't me. Your buddy Alistair is back in town." Crowley said pushing the gun out of his face and sitting down at the war table.

"How? I killed him." Sam stuttered in disbelief.

"How doesn't matter, it is where that does and from what I hear time is ticking. So you better get back on the trail." Crowley says as he pours a glass of whiskey and taking a sip.

“The trail has gone dead. So unless you know exactly where they get out.” Sam insisted grabbing the drink out of Crowley’s hand.

“Well, a matter of fact I do. Well more like a general idea of where. I’m unable to locate him or squirrel but there is one spot that seems to be pretty popular. You may want to check it out.” Crowley says pulling out a paper from his overcoat.

As Sam got closer to the address Crowley gave him it was clear something was going on. It was an old warehouse on the port that looked to be abandoned for years. Could it be a trap, Sam thought to himself but there was nothing going to stop him from getting his brother and Castiel. Leaving the car a few buildings away Sam slowly approached the building gun drawn and prepared for anything. As he got closer he knew someone had been there and still is.

In the distance, the sound of gunfire was heard. But at this point, Dean chalked it up to his mind playing tricks on him and went back to waiting. Waiting for what he did not know but he kept waiting. 

“If I don’t make it could you tell Sam something for me?” Dean says looking at Castiel.

“That isn’t going to happen. So you can tell him yourself.” Castiel says firmly.

“We don’t know that Castiel,” Dean replied.

“I do,” Castiel says.

Silence filled the cell once more. The bodies were torn up and their spirits were finally being chiselled down. 

“I want you to know that no matter what happens I love you,” Dean says with hesitance knowing that it was not just as a friend anymore.

“I love you too but don’t talk like that. Nothing is going to happen.” Castiel insists with a demanding look on his face. There was no way he would let the anything happen to Dean after finally realizing what he felt. Castiel never understood why mankind said such words until now.

Dean knew it didn’t mean the same but it still warmed his heart to hear those words slip through those lips. After a few minutes, the gunfire got louder and screaming could be heard. This was not their imagination. Something was going on and it worried them. What was Alistair planning?

After a few minutes, the gunfire stopped and silence fell upon them. Whatever happened seemed to finally be over. No matter what happened next there was nothing they could do. Being chained up did not help. Fifteen minutes after it had all stopped they heard the door being unlocked. Castiel looked in anticipation of who or what came through the door but most likely it would be Alistair like every other time. Dean wasn’t able to see who and only worked off of Castiel’s face to know what to expect.

Castiel’s eyes became stern in disbelief to who appeared, “Sam is that really you?” he asked.

“Dean. Castiel. There you are. I’m so glad I found you finally. We have to hurry before more come.” Sam says as he goes through the keys trying to unlock his brother. 

“It took you long enough. This is why I don’t eat rabbit food. It makes you slow.” Dean struggled to say while attempting to keep himself standing before collapsing to the ground.

“There were no leads to follow after a while so the trail went cold,” Sam says while unlocking Castiel.

“Castiel come help me. We need to get out of here.” Sam says helping Dean off the ground.

“We can’t leave without Baby. I know they have her.” Dean says as they approach the exit.

“I have it. It was on the side of a highway. Let’s just get home and you can fix her.” Sam says but realizes he shouldn’t have let that last part slip.

“What did they do to her? I’m going to kill them” Dean demands.

Ignoring what has just said Sam pushes through the door and heads straight to the car. On the road the drive was silent. Dean laid on the back sleeping. He passed out as soon as they left. Castiel would check on him from time to time making sure he was okay just as he did when they were captured. Is it in my head, Castiel contemplated in his head about what he feels. Even if it wasn’t there was no way Dean would ever feel the same.

Finally at home Sam begins to nurse the two back to health. Once Castiel heals enough he took over taking care of Dean. For some reason, the wounds didn’t heal as they should but with whatever power came back Castiel used it to help the process.

There seemed to be tension between Dean and Castiel but only they felt it. The feel was overwhelming. Maybe what they felt was not in their heads. It became more plausible that they felt the same way. They tried to ignore it because of same but there was no way they could deny it. There was also no way they could act upon it with Sam around. 

After weeks of recovery, Dean was finally walking about. Sam would not leave until he knew it was all okay but after much arguing and Dean threatening to shoot him, Sam finally left for a hunt.

“Don’t forget the pie!” Dean yelled at him as the door shut.

“Do you think it is wise to let him go alone after what happened?” Castiel asked.

“He is just meeting up with Jody so he will be fine,” Dean says before taking a drink of his coffee.

With the silence that followed they tension between the two began to rise yet again. In an attempt to get away from it both began to leave the room without making eye contact. That quickly backfired on them because before they knew it they were face to face. Staring at one another they stood still. As the eye contact continued Dean decided to try to break the silence by clearing his throat to say something but as he cleared his throat Castiel spoke first.  
“I hope I’m not wrong.” Castiel quickly says before grabbing Deans face and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Both froze in the moment. They knew then what they had felt wasn’t just in their head. It wasn’t just because of their captivity it was real. They loved one another and they didn’t have to say a single word to know it was true.

Alistair's plan to capture and break Dean failed. The torture only made not only Dean stronger but Castiel as well and together it was more so.


End file.
